


Hell's Coming

by Alilwhiskey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Ever wonder how the tf2 otp cbs sniper/cbs spy could of happened?//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Coming

The smell of rain permeated the air and the air pressure seemed to have dropped a little. Heavy, dark clouds lingered as if suspended in time. Blocking out the sun and casting an eerie shadow over an abandoned ware house near the lake side. The metallic clang of metal against metal covered any other sound from inside the ware house. When it died down, the sound of an angry French men took its place. Pots and pans were thrown across the floor in the man's fit of anger.

"I am sick of gnawing on bones!"

He howled in anger. The other occupant of the ware house, a gangly man with the start of a short beard, was leaned back in a worn recliner. His dusty boots propped up on the rickity table that held a small television airing reruins of old black and white westerns. Gnawing on a bone from a human hand that was jutting out from his mouth like a cigarette. He was enjoying the silence of his shows. Until his bunk mate went on a rampage.

"Oi! I'm try'n to watch the telly here. What's got yer knickers in a twist this time?"

The suited Frenchmen turned to face his lazing partner. His eyes flashed a lethal anger. In a few quick strides, the man was on the gangly Austrailian in seconds. A gloved fist struck the Aussie's cheek and sent his chew toy flying across the floor. Instantly the other man responded by gripping the Frenchmen's wrist, tightly, and snatching him forward into the punch to the gut.

"Listen here mate, I don't care if yer on yer period but yew aren't gonna use moi face as yer stress ball, yeah?"

He hell the suited man's wrist firmly in his grasp and starred him down. Not breaking eye contact. Almost as if challenging the man to retaliate or expecting him to do so. Do so he did, in a flurry of enraged French curses and a grip to the Aussie's shirt collar. The veins on his neck stood out noticeably when he raged. It was something the Australian loved to see. Those pulsing channels, throbbing quickly to supply the Frenchmen fuel for his heightened state.

Without warning, the Aussie pulled the man against him quickly and ran his teeth over that pulsing vein. Not to puncture and let him bleed out but to silence the man's out pour of emotion. He also loved the feeling of the veins pulsing against his tongue and the way the other would sometimes tense up if too much pressure was applied to the vein in question. His tongue ran slowly over the vein while he applied firm pressure with his teeth.

The Frenchmen's eyes widened and he tensed. Insecurity running through his mind while arousal tried to contradict it. A devilish grin spread across the Aussie's lips. Moving his mouth from the Frenchmen's neck, he aggressively locked lips with the other man. Forcing him back against the wall and ravishing him with low feral growls for a few moments.

"Now sheila, I know yer hungry for someth'n more then these dusty old bones, yeah? How's about Oi take yew out to eat? Oi know the perfect place to find some fresh bloody meat, ripe for the carving. And police free."

Catching his breath like he has just been drowned for a few seconds, the Frenchmen silently eyed his aggressive partner. He liked the sound of that.

"Oui. Where iz zhis place you speak of?"

"A nice place out in the middle of the desert. Nice an secluded, blokes blow'n themselves up all over the place. Not a very secure place if yer a innocent by stander. But a perfect place to find some meat stock."

"Just get to zhe point."

"Teufort, mate. Free food, free sex. No one to appose a couple of brutals, yeah."

"Entertainment and dinner. Zhen angry make up sex, oui?"

"Deal, love."


End file.
